


Rainy days are for staying in bed

by cydonian_texts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dhawan!Master - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, dhawan!master x reader, doctor who - Freeform, gender neutral reader, the Master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydonian_texts/pseuds/cydonian_texts
Summary: It’s a rainy spring day and you have no intention of getting out of bed. Lucky for you, the Master won’t let you do it either.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Rainy days are for staying in bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had a couple of days ago; it is also the first thing I write in many years, so I hope you like it.  
>   
> Feedback is very much appreciated ;)

A thunder jolts you awake. You snap your eyes open, numbly trying to come back to reality, while your heart beats wildly in your chest.

“Shhh. It’s ok, Y/N. It was just thunder.” The Master whispers in your ear, tightening his grip around you and kissing the back of your head in an attempt to calm you down.

“You can go back to sleep now, love.” He says in a very soft tone, pulling you closer to his chest, and burying his face in your nape.

A peaceful smile appears on your face once you remember where you are, and whose voice is trying to talk you back to sleep. You grab his hand and kiss it gently before interlocking your fingers together, closing your eyes, and enjoying how warm the Master’s arms feel around you.

Outside it is like a war between heaven and earth. The wind blows fiercely, violent thunders roar in the distance, and large, heavy raindrops crash mercilessly against every surface. In your room, however, it seems like another world. The soft melody coming from the speakers on your desk, and the dimmed fairy lights hanging on the walls like fireflies glowing gracefully in the night, fill the place with a blissful atmosphere.

You give a deep sigh, enchanted by the moment, burying yourself into the Master’s embrace. The Time Lord chuckles softly before tenderly kissing your neck. “What is it, my love?”

You turn around to face him. A sweet loving smile on your face as you get lost in his eyes. The same lovely dark eyes that stop burning with rage once they meet yours.

“I love you, Master.” Words still floating in the air when your lips meet. Your heart burst into flames, and you melt in his arms. The Master tangle his fingers on your hair, gently playing with it. You stroke his beard tenderly, and he purrs under your touch.

The kiss is delicate and intimate. Time seems to stop as you explore each other’s mouths without any rush. Licking, tasting, getting lost in the sensations.

Suddenly, the Master breaks the kiss to look you in the eye. He does not say a word but you know what he is thinking. You can see it in his eyes that you are the most precious thing that has ever happened to him, his treasure. He may be the most dangerous being in the universe, but with you, he let his guard down. You are the only one who deserves to be the witness of that side of him, and you more than happy that so it is.

You stay there for a moment, staring at each other’s eyes without saying a word. The rain doesn’t stop, but you don’t listen to it anymore, you don’t even listen to the music, or pay attention to the flickering fairy lights. Nothing else matters for now. The Master pulls you again into a kiss, turning both of you around, so you’re now lying atop of him. His arms tightly wrapped around you as if you were going to fly away once he lets go of you.

* * * * *

You don’t know exactly when did you fall asleep, but you wake up to the soothing beat of the Master's hearts. A new day has begun, the sun is shining again, and the birds are singing with joy. Soon you notice the Master is still sleeping. A beautiful sight you don’t get to see very often. You stare at him for a couple of minutes before placing a light kiss on his lips.

“I love you.” You say resting your head on his chest, wishing for another rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you had enjoyed reading this short fic as much as I did writing it.  
> Please let me know your thoughts on it and feel free to leave request if you want to :)


End file.
